


Sizing Up

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed is annoyed. (And short.)





	Sizing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

“Fuck off, Mustang.”

Roy sighed as he followed Ed into the house.  If he had a cenz for each time Ed started a conversation with those exact words…

“What did you want me to do, Ed?” he asked as he peeled off his coat and tossed it onto the sofa.  “Tell them to stop picking on my boyfriend?  That kind of defeats the purpose of keeping our relationship a secret, don’t you think?”

Ed stomped over to a chair and sat down.  “Well, you didn’t have to join in,” he muttered.  “I know that I’m--”

“Short?” Roy offered.

“ _Not_ _tall_ ,” Ed corrected with a deadly glare.  “And the last thing I need is for Havoc or Breda or _you_ to remind me.”

The older man approached the chair and sank down to his knees.  He peered up at Ed with a look that was somehow apologetic _and_ smug and brought his hand to rest on his lover’s thigh, his fingers teasingly grazing the teen’s pants. 

“At least there’s one part of your body that isn’t small,” he said in that low and sexy way that indicated a sound fucking was afoot. 

“Oh yeah?”  Ed swallowed hard, his anger forgotten.  “What’s that?”

“Your mouth.”

Ed’s eyes widened, partly in shock, and partly because Roy’s hand was now between his legs and doing the most delightful things.

“You…” he whispered.  _“You…”_

“What?” Roy asked, knowing damn well what.

Ed shook his head as Roy pulled him down to the floor. 

Fuck it.  He could be mad about it later. 


End file.
